Melee Weapons
Evidence of these weapons in the original version of the game. Podcast and transcript http://www.mafia2game.com/community/us/podcast_3.php However on 1/13/20 Mafia community modder, Modded Games released a YouTube video showcasing his Melee Weapons mod that adds 19 new melee weapons to the game with perfect working animations. The modification was posted publicly to NexusMods for download. http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/editpost.php?do=editpost&p=1106489 2aza.jpg Ejg3n9.jpg Rrpix5.png Zkq34i.png 4boxer_LO.png|Textures of melee weapons were found in the game files. 4nuz_LO.png|Textures of melee weapons were found in the game files. 4sekac_LO.png|Textures of melee weapons were found in the game files. Mafia 2 34.jpg|In the trunk of the car you can see a baseball bat, like originally stated players could hide weapons and bodies in the trunk. Cosh.png|Melee weapons were buyable in shops. You can see a cosh in Giuseppe's Shop in the picture. However, in the files of the final version of the game, Giuseppe was selling Cleaver and Cosh was buyable in Gun shops. Question: Melee weapons in the game? 2k answer: They will not be in the final game. We were focusing on awesome gun play. Source: 2k forum In Episode 3 of 2K's Mafia II Podcasts, posted May 4, 2009, 2K Producer Denby Grace responded to a question about whether the action montage in the Holiday trailer was indicative of gameplay: ...the gameplay stuff that you saw in the trailer is really, really sort of a good example of some of the, I don't know, the classic gameplay that you can expect from this sort of mafia title. It's like, of course, car driving, there's shooting, there's melee weapons, and all these sort of things... Later in 2009, a Mafia II development video from GDS 2009 (November 6-7) surfaced on YouTube, showing a truly incredible melee combat system that's nothing like the final melee combat system in the game. Vito uses melee weapons, headbutts, and a variety of kicking, kneeing and holding moves. Enemies are seen using blocking, hold-breaking, pushing and evasive moves. On August 1, 2010, when asked about the melee weapons shown in the video, Jack Scalici, 2K Director of Creative Production, replied: They were never in the game. That video must have been showing a test bed for a work-in-progress melee weapon combat system. I have no idea where it came from or how it got onto the net. The general rule to follow is that if you haven't seen it in any of the official trailers or gameplay videos, it's not in the game. Please erase any and all videos you have seen from your memory. Shooting is the game's core combat mechanic, and that's what all the work went into. If you want to fight without shooting, you can use your fists. Contrary to what Jack said, it's clear that a lot of work went into this melee system. Moves are shown in progressive sets, being strung into combos, and the animations are very fluid. It's a real shame that they didn't finish developing this very rich melee combat system. (Game Developers Session, or GDS, is an annual conference on game development in Central Europe. It was first held in 2003, and includes participants from the Czech Republic, the Slovak Republic, Germany, Poland and Hungary.) In the Mafia II demo, in the SDS package pc\sds\tables\tables.sds, there's a file called meleeweapons.XML. Within this file is a list of melee weapons and associated values, as well as a list of different AI types and the melee weapons they can use. There are two items listed in Czech. "Prazdne ruce" means "Empty hand" and "Pendrek" means "Nightstick". Category:Melee Weapons Category:Melee Combat